The NineTail Conspiracy
by jesselorien
Summary: Minato Lives. He must hunt down the legendary shinobi Madara Uchiha, while battling the suspicions that the village holds against the Uchiha clan, and the growing unease that someone high ranking in Konhagakure has Betrayed the village.Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

The Nine-Tail Conspiracy

Chapter 1: Aftermath

Rain falls on Konohagakure, the dead remained uncounted their bodies litter the village. Hiruzen Sarutobi stands before the destruction tears stream down his face as a member of Anbu appears before him holding the body of an old woman, "Oh Biwako," His moans dropping to his knees taking the body of his wife into his arms. Those around the Third Hokage trembles at the sight of the Hokage in pain and grief.

On a different part of the battlefield Iruka Umino cries before the bodies of his mother and father his plight goes unnoticed as others come out after the long night of battle to find and bury their dead. When daylight breaks a solitary figure appears before the child the figure wears black and gray armor from a time past. He looks out of amongst the slain who wear the standard flak jacket of the village. Beside the figure a boy around the same age as Iruka appears his eyes are deadly and dangerous they glow red and seem to reflex hatred. He breaks away from the figure kneeling beside an old man who wears the same black and gray armor of the man who walks up to Iruka.

"Hokage," Iruka says surprise to see the third standing before him. "Iruka your parents have died for the village, but I know that it is scant comfort to you. I have lost my wife this night."

Iruka bows his head, "I am sorry for your lost Hokage," Iruka says with real sorrow and compassion tears streaming down his face.

Hiruzen places a consoling hand on the boys shoulder standing over him until the sun rises and the ninja gather the Fourth Hokage appears his face solemn. "You are alive, Minato," Hiruzen says a note of shock in his voice that is mixed with relief that is reflected on his line face.

"Yes, I have terrible news," Minato says distracted by the bodies slain by the Nine-Tail. "I have fail the village." Minato says dropping down besides Iruka parents.

"You saved us all Minato," Hiruzen says troubled by the expression of the Fourth Hokage.

"Not all, but I was able to discover who did this."

"I knew Kushina seal did not break of its own accord," Hiruzen says sadly.

"No Madara Uchiha broke the seal after slaying our ANBU guards and Biwako,"

"Madara," Hiruzen says in shock. "He is dead."

"No he is very much alive, I'm sorry I couldn't save Biwako from him."

"She died doing her duty and protecting Kushina, is she alright, what of the child?"

"Yes I brought Kushina to Tsunade, and convince her to return if only briefly to heal the injure. My son is fine, though I fear I have place a great burden upon him."

"We will discuss this later in private Minato," Hiruzen says his eyes shifting down to Iruka who has listened to the entire discussion. The Fourth Hokage looks up at the boy still kneeling beside his parents. "I will have to take you under my wing, and ensure you become a fine shinobi," Minato says sincerity in his voice as he stands placing his hand upon Iruka's head.

Minato turns staring over the battlefield his eyes falling upon a pair of familiar eyes, "Come here Shisui Uchiha," The boy is quiet as his body flickers and vanishes Minato body takes on the same flickering appearance disappearing as well.

Iruka looks up at Sarutobi in wonder, "It seems you have been witness to great events Iruka, and will continue to be a part of them come with me I will begin your lessons today, the best way to mourn and not be crush by grief is to stay active."

Iruka nods his head following beside the Third Hokage.

Minato catches Shisui in the forest the two stare at each other, "I'm not going to harm you," Minato says calmly.

"The rumors are already spreading throughout the village Hokage," Shisui says the full force of his Sharingan open.

"I will not accuse the Uchiha of conclusion with Madara you have my word on that, I know your grandfather Kagami Uchiha was the last family member you had Shisui."

"The clan is my family now," Shisui says coldly. "You should watch after yours Hokage you are surrounded by snakes maybe you should try rooting them out," Shisui says looking down into the underbrush of the huge trees they stand in before vanishing once more.

Minato shakes his head sadly flickering away as well.

In the trees Orchimaru watches the exchange, "He will become a threat."

"I'm sure public opinion will force his hand he is still young after all," says another voice.

"Danzo you resent him for being chosen as Hokage and you resent Sarutobi don't you?" Orchimaru asks grinning as he hisses out the words.

"Everything I do is for Konohagakure," Danzo says stepping out of the shadows.

"Then you wish me to proceed with the operation?"

"Yes with Minato suspicious, we will need to move sooner than expected use the DNA sample I gave you. And transplant Kagami's eyes."

"Of course Danzo, if they should find out about our little experiment," Orchimaru says letting the words hang in the air.

"I will give you ample notice," Danzo says.

Orchimaru smiles disappearing leaving Danzo alone.

The elders of the Village sit before the Fourth Hokage who stares at each of them with a stern visage. Donzo Shimura sits to the far left of the Hokage's desk. Homura Mitokada sits next to Donzo follow by Koharu Utatane. Next comes the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi to the right of him sits Shikaku Nara the Jonin Commander of Konohagakure. Next to Shikaku sits the head of ANBU.

"I have gather you here to inform you that Madara Uchiha is alive."

Three of those gather express shock while Hiruzen merely nods already knowing of the events of the Nine-Tail incident. The leader of ANBU says nothing. Danzo stern mouth only twitches as Minato looks at them.

"How is this possible," asks Shikaku.

"That is what we must discover," Minato says.

"What must be done is an immediate action against the Uchiha Clan," Danzo says. "If Madara is alive."

"Madara is alive, Danzo," Minato states his voice cold.

"With Madara alive the Uchiha Clan can't be trusted to maintain their allegiance to Konohagakure."

"I will not have the Uchiha persecuted after they valiantly defended the village against the Nine-Tail attack."

"They were most likely apart of it," Danzo says.

"Your friend and former teammate died today in defense of the Konohagakure, Kagami was a true shinobi and embody the will of fire."

"He did, but that does not mean the rest of the Uchiha clan do. Where was Fugaku Uchiha during the battle with the Nine-Tail?"

"This is true," Homura says leaning his forehead creasing. "At the very least as was the will of the Second Hokage the Uchiha must be watched. Isolated so that they can't cause harm to the village."

"I will not subject our fellow shinobi to such an ignoble solution," Minato says. "We will hunt down Madara Uchiha and bring him to justice. We will alert the other shinobi nations and make them aware that he is to be consider the most dangerous threat in the Ninja world."

"And what if the Uchiha should rise as one?" Danzo asks.

"Then we will deal with it," Minato says slamming his fist on the desk. "I will have a meeting with Fugaku, as the leader of the clan and head of Konohagakure Police force he must be appraised of the situation."

Danzo stands angry, "Hiruzen you chose poorly in your choice of Hokage," he says glaring the Third Hokage, whiling pointing at Minato. "You bring us tells of Madara, but what of the Nine-Tail?"

"The Nine-Tail has been dealt with Danzo, maybe you should go back to your roots."

"I will deal with this has I see fit," Danzo says storming from the room.

Minato flickers appearing before Danzo, "You will obey your Hokage Danzo, and your first act will be to disband Root and place them under my direct command."

Danzo glares his right eye twitching in anger.

"Enough," Hiruzen says his voice shaking as he watches his friend and pupil fighting. "We have lost many shinobi this night we can't compound this tragedy with such internal fighting."

"Danzo our job is to keep Konohagakure safe," Koharu says softly her voice seeming to calm the room, "We will settle this on the morrow after the funeral," She says with finality.

Danzo nods his head towards Koharu before turning his gaze upon Minato glaring at him as he leaves, he is flanked by his ANBU guards vanishing in the hall.

The other councilors leave the Hokage office leaving behind only Hiruzen, Shikaku, and the ANBU Captain. "Captain send your men to scour the land for Madara, and place a constant watch on Danzo let me know if he does anything suspicious."

"As you command Lord Hokage," The captain says vanishing.

"Shikaku, prepare the count, I need to know our current military strength. We must be prepare for war, with the assault of the Nine-Tails the other nations will think us weaken. I want to be ready for such an event. If the fourth Shinobi war should break out I will not allow Konohagakure to fall."

Shikaku nods, "I will have our strength excess immediately," he says heading for the door.

"By the way Shikaku I have a son; his name is Naruto I hope he will get along well with Shikamaru."

Shikaku smiles, "Knowing our children they will be sitting here in a few more years, my hope is to raise a fine shinobi who can replace me so that I live a life of peace."

"I hope to give you that future Shikaku."

When the two are alone Hiruzen speaks saying, "This is bad Danzo will not comply meekly."

"Madara is real and dangerous, I could barely land a hit, I got in one Rasengan, but that took all my skill. He is the man who fought the first Hokage and the first man to tame the Nine-Tail. If he has return to react his revenge then we are looking at a bleak future."

"What about the Nine-Tails," Hiruzen asks.

"I sealed the nine-tail inside Naruto, I hid him with my master he and Kushina should be safe for the time being."

"Excellent he will be able to keep him safe until this crisis is averted," Hiruzen says visibly relaxing.

"I need to assemble a new team of ANBU wholly loyal to me."

"Danzo does believe in the village," Hiruzen says cautiously.

"He does, but I did not see him on the battlefield nor Orchimaru. Yet there has been rumors about those two."

"Orchimaru may be self-involved, but he is fine shinobi."

"He is your most precious pupil, and yet he is not the Fourth Hokage; you would have chosen my master over him or even Tsunade. He puts his personal goals before the village. I can't trust him nor Danzo or the elders they are of the old guard, this is a new future and I must protect the king of the future."

"I understand who will lead this new ANBU Squad?"

"My most precious pupil," Minato says looking out over the village.

"The White Fang's son," Hiruzen says. "I will do what I can to sway the others we must move swiftly though.

"I need a different favor I need you train the next generation those who lost their parents need to be taught the will fire, your will of fire."

"What do you have in mine?"

"To start with Iruka lost his parents as did Shisui Uchiha and others they will become my first recruits for my ANBU."

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

The Nine Tail Conspiracy

Forward:

The aftermath of the Nine-Tail attack leaves tension in the Konohagakure. The elders are suspicious of the Uchiha believing they plot to overthrow the village, and with news that Madara is alive and well this fear only grows stronger. Minato having survive the battle with both the Nine-Tail and Madara is adamant about keeping the village together and not letting it be torn apart by in fighting. His hopes seem to be futile as Danzo openly break ties with the Fourth.

Chapter 2: Passing

Just outside the village in an underground medical facility Danzo lays upon a stone table he is calm as Orchimaru stands over him. The room is line with members of Root leaving no question that Danzo trusts Orchimaru not at all, "Hurry and get this over with," Danzo says.

"For one of my old sensei's I will be glad to," Orchimaru leans over Danzo raising a scalpel to Danzo's right eye. "Fill free to scream," Orchimaru says smiling at Danzo.

Danzo merely looks at Orchimaru before saying, "Hiruzen could never see the coldness in you, but I could that is why I took the time to cultivate you and make you into what the leaf needed. Yet in the end you were passed over for Hokage for Jiraiya's pupil."

"Hokage is just another title in the path to complete understanding," Orchimaru says calmly though his eyes show agitation. "We faced Hanzo and became the Sannin, while you allied with him and nearly were destroyed."

"You know much you shouldn't," Danzo says in disapproval.

"That is what it means to be a shinobi," Orchimaru counters. "I also know that you don't have the military strength you once had."

"I'm the foundation of Konohagakure, the head may change, but I will remain," Danzo says. "Now proceed."

"This is risky Danzo, implanting the first's Hokage cells into you," Orchimaru says looking over Danzo's body. "Though it would do to replace this arm, what happened. Did you run into a shinobi strong enough to defeat you?" Orchimaru asks his face splitting into a grin as he begins making hand seals around Danzo's arm in a four point compass. "Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique," Orchimaru says performing the hand signs over a vat of blood. Next he removes Danzo's crippled arm attaching the arm of Kagami Uchiha sewing it on in with blurring motion, he implants the cells of the First Hokage at the point where Kagami arm meet Danzo's shoulder. He watches as the cells of the First Hokage compete with Kagami and Danzo's cells the two cells are overridden by the power of the First Hokage cells.

Danzo face is strain as he fights the overriding influence of the cells, "This is dangerous of the sixty children I have used to date fifty eight are dead. I have little hope for the remaining two."

"Implant the Sharingan into the arm," Danzo commands in between hacking coughs that pill out blood on his expose chest. Orchimaru smiles moving towards the Danzo members of ANBU Root appear bringing cases of the Sharingan toward Orchimaru.

"As per our deal I will allow you to have one Orchimaru," Danzo says seeing the light of greed in Orchimaru's eyes.

Orchimaru lets his eyes linger on the Sharingan shaking his head sadly, "What good can such an eye do me. If I have learned nothing it is these eyes will weaken me draining me of chakra, but I will keep one as keepsake."

The captain of ANBU distinguished by the cat mask and white cloak he wears appears over the trees having tracked a member of Root to lair of Orchimaru. As he touches down he sees members of the organization scattered about using the flicker technique he silently takes out three guards before gaining the entrance. His presence does not go unnoticed as four members of Root close on him.

He closes with them drawing his tonto meeting the four combine attack. Orchimaru looks up at the ANBU captains shaking his head as two of them close on him. They strike in tandem

Slashing through him they pause in confusion as he fades away turning into a bluish blaze of lighting engulfing the two Root members.

The remaining two Root members deviate there course away from the lighting shadow clone. The Captain uses the flickers technique stabbing one of the black clad figures from behind his sword taking the root member through the throat before flickering again leaving a trial of lighting in his wake taking down the last one AMBU root member with a single stroke cleaving the shinobi in half.

"Well Otomatsu, your skills certainly live up to your position in ANBU," Orchimaru says smiling cruelly. His lower body stretches out twisting around as the ANBU captain unleashes a barrage of kunai knives. Opening his mouth Orchimaru produces a snake. The snake slithers out its mouth opens producing the Kusanagi Sword blasts out striking Otomatsu slicing through his side causing him to fall back.

The blade levitates in midair at Orchimaru's command. Otomatsu steps back through the entrance forming a hand seal four shadow clones appear one disappears fleeing the scene as the other two along with Otomatsu closes upon Orchimaru.

Orchimaru whips Kusanagi through the air piercing through the first shadow clone causing it to disperse into a cloud of smoke the second clone closes in aiming his sword for Orchimaru's heart. Orchimaru body contorts at odd angles easily dodging the assault striking the clone down with a single blow from his hand crushing the shadow clone. Orchimaru is temporarily stunned as lighting races up his body.

"Lighting Releases: Four Pillar Bind," Otomatsu makes the hand signs causing pillars of rock to surround Orchimaru in the brief instant he is caught off guard bolts of lightning cracks into existence from each pillar striking Orchimaru forcing him to the ground.

Otomatsu pants blood leaking down his white cloak as he begins forming another seal. He stops in mid motion as the Kusanagi whips through the Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind. He drops to his knees blood spilling down his chest. He coughs behind the mask as he clutches at the sword embedded in his chest. Blood leaks down his neck mixing with that already pouring from his chest wound.

Sarutobi glances up from Iruka who performs the summoning that allows him to call forth Enma.

The money glares down at the boy looking at Hiruzen, "Another pupil, aren't you ever satisfied."

"He is talented young shinobi just graduated from the academy, and learns quickly."

"So long as he's not like that Orchimaru," Enma says. "Well sign the contract with you blood and let's see what you can do," Enma says.

Iruka smiles his face ecstatic as he looks at the monkey who looms over him covered in white fur with long white hair flowing behind him.

As he signs the contract he looks up to see the captain of ANBU standing over him, "Lord Hokage…couldn't find Yondaime Hokage… Orchimaru he's—" The Captain vanishes in puff of smoke.

Hiruzen stands his face creased, "Enma can you track Orchimaru?" he asks throwing off his Hokage robes revealing his armor beneath he takes up his helmet.

"Of course I can, let's go Sarutobi," Enma says leaping out of the window.

"What should I do Sarutobi Sensei," Iruka asks."

"Find the Fourth," Hiruzen says, "Tell him to follow I will take one of his Kunai with me."

Iruka nods watching as the Third Hokage leaps after Enma. Alone in the office Iruka stands still concentrating as he focuses his earing the world around him turns gray as he uses the wind release, "Passive Sonar," all the sounds in the village are amplified and narrowed to focus beam allowing Iruka to shift through them to find his target he passes over the ramen shop his favorite earing spot then over a group of young shinobi only a few years old than him.

"Kakashi I challenge you," says an upbeat voice.

"Not again Guy," a female voice says sighing.

"He only does it because Kakashi walks around in his ANBU uniform Kurenai."

"You're one to talk Asuma doesn't that sash around your waist mean you have officially join the Twelve Guardian Ninja," Kakashi says in a lazy voice.

"Shouldn't you be with Hokage," Asuma asks.

"He's meeting with Fugaku Uchiha."

"As a sign of good faith Yondaime went alone."

Iruka smiles, "Active Sonar," sending out waves of charka that sends back echo images this technique is a more narrow focus as to not be overwhelming, he focuses his attention towards the Uchiha Clan compound catching up with the Fourth Hokage an echo image being projected back towards him as the conversation between him and Fugaku Uchiha takes place. Once locked onto the target an echo traces back leaving a distinct trial back to the Hokage office where Iruka stands.

Sensing the Fourth Hokage Iruka smiles leaping out of the window of the Hokage speeding across the roof tops in the direction of the Fourth Hokage.

Hiruzen appears at the entrance of the hidden facility in time to see the Four Pillar Bind wear off as the Kusanagi is extracted from Otomatsu. The ANBU captain lays where he has fallen his face till covered by the cat mask.

"What have you done," Hiruzen asks his pupil in disbelief staring at the room with its medical tools and other arcane devices.

"Taking another step on the way to immortality," Orchimaru says his body seeming to move in a hypnotic dance.

"You were my greatest student," Hiruzen says sadly. "I saw the darkness in you, but we were at war, and you were needed your ruthlessness were an asset to the village, but I had hope that Tsunade and Jiraiya would have tempered your hard edges," Hiruzen says sadly.

"Tempered me you say, I watched as Tsunade's spirit was broken, when she lost her lover and her brother, she broke. Imagine the granddaughter of Hashirama Senju, left a mere shell of her former self. Where is Jiraiya now wandering the world lost with no purpose," Orchimaru says his smile sinister. "I have a purpose though; I will learn all ninjutsu and become the ultimate being."

"That is madness it is impossible to learn all ninjutsu in a single life," Enma says speaking for the first time since entering the hidden facility.

"Yes, yet I won't become like you Hiruzen, losing my vigor, you are the professor and know all the jutsu in Konohagakure, and yet what good does that do you at the end of your life."

"Tell me Orchimaru; were you responsible for the helping Madara?" Hiruzen asks sadly already suspecting the truth.

"A mere go between," Orchimaru says. "Are you going to kill me Hiruzen?" he asks spreading his arms out wide. "Do it, if not for you then for your wife."

Hiruzen hesitates, his eyes lingering on the face so familiar, "l've lost my wife, and now you would have me kill my greatest student, fate is cruel."

"No crueler then this," says a new voice. Hiruzen tries to turn around, his eyes widening as a sharpen wood stake pierces him from behind through his back out through the chest lifting him off the ground he tries to form a hand seal but the stake pushes through him further causing him to slide down it length.

"No!" Enma roars as he leaps towards the shadow only to be stabbed through the back by Kusanagi. He spit out blood looking at Hiruzen whose eyes close tears falling from his age eyes the image of Orchimaru shock face as he is flung through the air crashing through the wall to land in the open.

He blinks staring at the sky through the dense green curtain leaves rain begins to fall and Hiruzen smiles as he remembers the glimmer of concern in his prize pupil face it had only been there for a moment, but it gave him hope as darkness closed in around him.


	3. Chapter 3

The Nine Tail Conspiracy

Forward:

Having discovered Orchimaru experimented on the village elder Danzo. The Captain of ANBU ordered by the Fourth Hokage to watch both Orchimaru and Danzo engages in battle with the legendary Sanin to buy time to alert the Fourth Hokage. The Fourth can't be found and so the shadow clone contacts the Third. Hiruzen confronts Orchimaru before the Fourth can be found to horribly consequences.

Chapter 3: Last Words

Minato sits before Fugaku Uchiha inside his home. His wife though recently pregnant serves them tea. Minato smiles at Mikoto who smiles at him return. The baby cries from the next room causing her to hurry away.

"Mikoto seems to be doing fine."

"Yes she has born me another healthy boy to continue the Uchiha legacy."

Minato nods wondering about his own son, "I have asked to speak with you privately due to the suspicions of some in the village," Minato says gauging Fugaku reaction.

"I am not unaware of the village suspicions mainly that of Danzo, and Sarutobi's old cronies. Together they would have us under constant surveillance."

"This is true, something that I vetoed, as did the Third."

"Should I be grateful Minato?"

"No I believe that the elders are creating division within Konohagakure, and I also believe that someone is in conclusion with Madara."

Fugaku frowns, "Do you chose to accuse me Minato in my home?"

"No I hope to gain your trust, and your help in tracking down Madara Uchiha."

"Do you think he's really alive?" Fugaku asks his face stern giving nothing away.

"Yes, only he had the power to unleash the Nine-Tail," Minato says looking out the window thoughtfully.

Mikoto enters once more holding a baby in her hands, "Say hello to the Fourth Hokage Sasuke," she says in baby talk.

"You named him after the Third's father," Minato says smiling.

Fugaku looks at his wife with a tender expression in his eyes, "Mikoto wanted that."

A motion at the door disrupts the conversation, "Father someone approaches quickly."

"Who could bypass the sentries?" Fugaku asks standing up.

Itachi turns a kunai knife appearing in each hand his turning from black to red as his Sharingan comes into being.

Iruka appears on the doors step his body taking on blurring aspect, "I must talk to the Hokage immediately."

Fugaku looks at Minato in question, "This was supposed to be a secret meeting."

"Not much is secret in the village, but yes it was," Minato says standing up to face Iruka. "What are you doing here Iruka? Shouldn't you be with the Third?"

"He sent, me the ANBU came, but disappear something about Orchimaru," Iruka says talking superfast.

"Where did he go?" Minato says all action moving towards Iruka.

"He said he would take one of your Kunai knives."

Minato smiles, "You did good stay here, I will be back in a flash." Minato flickers disappearing.

Iruka is left standing before Itachi and Fugaku who both frown at him. It is Mikoto who smiles warmly at him inviting him in, "Come have a seat I will get you some tea." Iruka obeys hesitantly and is further surprised as Mikoto hands the baby to him. "That should keep you occupy while I warm some up," she says smiling at Iruka causing him to blush. "By the way his name is Sasuke."

Out the corner of his eye he sees Fugaku walk to the entrance of the house there stands a boy around his own age. Forcing his senses open he activates his Sonar Jutsu catching the words they are saying.

"Follow the Fourth Shisui, and report back, don't let anyone see you."

"Yes sir," the boy says his eye staring into Iruka's causing Iruka heart to skip a beat in fear. Shisui smiles down at Itachi, mussing Itachi's hair before disappearing.

As the head of the Uchiha clan comes towards Iruka. He cast his eyes down focusing on the baby's eyes. Iruka closes his eyes knowing that he can use active sonar and must hide using passive sonar from the head of the Uchiha clan. Concentrating on his heartbeat he allows the information of everything to flow towards him having locked onto the Fourth he loses him in an instant as the yellow flash lives up to his name covering the distance from the Uchiha clan's compound to the Third.

Minato appears in the underground facility he only has time to look at the instruments lining the discarded tables and see the body of the Captain of ANBU when the tags explode. His widen as the facility implodes on itself leaving a smoking ruin.

The shockwaves can be felt throughout Konohagakure, and for Iruka its likes a blow to the heart as he is thrown back clutching Sasuke in his arms. Blood runs from his nose. Mikoto kneels beside him, concern for him and her child in her face. He hands the baby to her getting unsteadily to his feet. He moans as tears fall from his eyes.

"What was that," Fugaku asks looking at Iruka for answers.

Iruka clutches at his chest unable to get the image of the Fourth surrounded by fire out of his head. He shakes his unable to answer; Fugaku hand rests on his shoulder, "Tell me I need to know."

"The Fourth he's gone," Iruka says throwing off Fugaku's hand running for the door. He leaps through the air spurred by fear and pain heading to the location that the area where he last felt the presence of the Fourth.

Mikoto looks at her husband, "Are you still determine to break with the village?" she asks softly.

"If the Fourth Hokage is dead, then the village will turn on us, they will believe we orchestrated both Fourth and Third's if he has fallen. It will be war."

"A war you can prevent Fugaku I doubt Minato is dead."

"Whether he's dead or not if he doesn't return soon, this will turn into war, that I will have no choice but to must see through if it comes to us," Fugaku says. "I need you to leave now, take Sasuke and go."

"But," Mikoto tries to protest.

"No buts, Itachi you will go to protect your mother get as far away from here as you can, never reveal your Sharingan. If you must use it make sure no one survives understand?"

Itachi nods his face solemn, "I understand father."

"In the event that I should fall you are the head of the clan Itachi, not Madara no one, but you." Itachi nods as his father hands him his forehead protector, "Whether you fight for the Uchiha or the Leaf remember who you are," Fugaku says walking out of their home. Already members of the clan gather around him asking him what to do, before the door to their home closes, Fugaku can be heard saying, "We will do our duty and protect the leaf, if the leaf should turn on us then we are the leaf and the will of fire is ours.

Iruka appears over the crated touching down on a branch that of the one the trees not destroyed in the blast. He focuses using active sonar to scout the area for any sign of life he finds a faint heartbeat. Rushing to it he kneels in a pile of debris throwing aside trees and rocks. Finally he uncovers the third.

"Sarutobi Sensei," he says in a mixture of relief and happiness.

Sarutobi reaches out his old feeble hand caressing Iruka's cheek, "Hashirama Senju," he says his vision clouding to times of the past.

"No it's me Iruka," Iruka says desperately sensing the fading life force of the Third Hokage.

"He would be proud of you so many decedents, and yet all were girls married off to different clans to solidify peace."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm glad another generation survived," Sarutobi says looking at Iruka fondly. "Don't make the same mistakes as my masters did. Make peace," he says looking past Iruka into the Sharingan.

Iruka turns seeing Shisui standing behind him he turns to engage the shinobi rage boiling out of him a kunai appearing in his hand before he can strike a hand grabs his wrist. Looking back Iruka stares into the eyes of the Third, "No Iruka you must make peace with the Uchiha something that neither Hashirama nor Tobirama could do."

"Sensei," Iruka says dropping the kunai to the ground.

"Remember what I taught you Iruka," Sarutobi says, "Tell my sons I love them."

Iruka hold the Third's hand until it is cold, Shisui watches with an expressionless face.

Iruka stands facing Shisui, "I'm going after Orchimaru."

"You don't stand a chance, he is a Sanin, and has killed two Hokage's today," Shisui says. "Beside how would you find him?"

Iruka fist clenches, "You're not the only one with Kekkei Genkai," Iruka says his activating his echolocation ability.

Shisui watching the flow of charka shows shock at the ability that uses Iruka's blood flow as water combined with tiny pulses of chakra, like pings that dolphins send out creating focus beams. Every object in the path of the beam sends back an echo print that allows Iruka to see the size shape and power of his surroundings."

"Interesting that is how you were able to sneak pass the sentries of the military police. You sent out sound waves that hit the compound and timed the lapse between the sending wand receiving the waves back through the passive ability giving you the ability to gauge the distance of an object but the size and shape of it."

"Yes," Iruka says concentrating on the tracking Orchimaru, "I've found him."

"Then point the way," Shisui says grabbing Iruka wrist, "And hold on."

Iruka looks at Shisui gratitude evident in his eyes, "That way," Iruka says pointing in a direction away from the village.

Shisui vanishes with Iruka in tow.


	4. Chapter 4

The Nine Tail Conspiracy

Forward:

Iruka hears the last words of the Third Hokage telling him to make peace with the Uchiha and end the strife between the two clans. Fugaku Uchiha has chosen to mobilize the Konohagakure Police in preparation for the backlash of the news that Fourth has fallen unwilling to be the man who starts the war but unwilling to take the scorn and suspicious of the village. Iruka choses to pursue Orchimaru the legendary Sanin, Shisui the child prodigy has chosen to go with him to confront one of Konohagakure greatest shinobi.

Chapter 4: Mobilize ANBU

The distinctive flickering of the teleportation jutsu appears before Kakashi Hatake; the familiar yellow hair of his master is the first thing he sees. He is changed though his face is cold as he looks at his last remaining student.

"Kakashi assemble all members of ANBU loyal to me, none to Danzo, I want only the younger generation, the rest of the village can't be trusted."

"Yes Sensei," Kakashi says vanishing across the rooftops leaving the fourth Hokage with Might Guy, Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Sarutobi.

"I'm going to need your guys' help," Minato says he looks at Asuma, "I have bad news," he says his eyes sad.

"It's my father isn't it," Asuma says his face calm.

"Yes I believe he went after Orchimaru, when I went to the scene there was a trap, I will summon the tracker ninjas, and sensor ninjas and find him."

Asuma nods his head taking out a cigarette. "This village has destroyed my family," Asuma says his voice hard.

"Yes, this is my fault," Minato says. "Your mother was watching over Kushina, she saved my wife and child Asuma, the next generation will inherit the will of fire as I did from master Jiraiya, and he from your father Hiruzen."

"That's little comfort," Asuma says harshly. "Where is my father's body," Asuma asks meeting Minato's eyes.

Minato looks at Asuma the pain and grief constricting his heart as he tells him the coordinates, "Be careful Asuma, there could be more threats."

Asuma merely nods vanishing Kurenai disappears as well leaving Minato with Might Guy.

Looking at the green clad youth he smiles, "Guy you're with me come on," The Fourth Hokage says leaping across the village Guy beside him.

"Guy I want to thank you," Minato says.

Guy face brightens at the honor given him by the Fourth Hokage.

"Your ability to bring Kakashi out of his shell in recent days is truly remarkable. With Obito's death, and then Rin's he has become distance."

Guy is quiet as he and fourth descends on the rooftop of the home of Inuzuka clan. Finally Guy speaks, "He is my eternal rival," he says flashing his signature smiles giving the forth a thumbs up.

Minato smiles for the first time since returning to the village, before he can move a girl no more the six years old appears her face has the traditional clan marking of fangs upon her cheeks three canines. Her eyes are fierce, but upon seeing the Fourth Hokage she bows her head in respect. Behind the fourth appears another canine more fierce then the three before him moves silently behind the Fourth Hokage the large wolf-like canine wears an eye patch on his left eye. In a tree the above the home of Inuzuka clan a woman stands her arms cross of her chest.

"Tsume," Minato says looking up his gaze falling upon the wild looking woman. "How is your son doing?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, but I guess after the attack you are being cautious," She says in an offhand manner dropping down beside Kuromaru rubbing the wolf like canine's head.

"I need the entire clan mobilized," Minato says with deadly intensity.

"What's happening with village things have been strain since the nine-tail went wild, there are rumors the Uchiha Clan is planning a rebellion."

"Rumors just that, Madara Uchiha is alive though and he is after the Nine Tail, I was able to fend him off just barely, and now I have reason to believe that Orchimaru is in league with him."

Tsume nods her head, "He was always a strange one, it's not surprising I've been hearing rumors about him to, villagers going missing."

"Well I need you and the Inuzuka Clan to ferret out all his hidden facilities along with Danzo," Minato says causing Tsume to frown.

"Danzo! The leader of Root?" Tsume asks. T

"Yes he publically declared his breaking with my rule, and was nowhere to be found during the Nine-Tail attack."

"True, but people say the same thing about Fugaku Uchiha."

"True, but Danzo does too many contrary actions, I can't stand by while he makes and breaks alliances with other shinobi nations, all in the name of the leaf. I am not Sarutobi."

"I'm with you, what's our primary objective?"

"Search for Orchimaru I believe he has killed the Third," Minato says his words seeming to sound a death keel.

Iruka finds himself standing at the edge of the land of sea their Orchimaru stands waiting for a boat beside him stand several children. Iruka moves forward, but Shisui stops him, "Wait those children they have sinister auras."

"What do you mean?" Iruka asks.

"I mean that they are radiating chakra levels close to Orchimaru himself," Shisui says.

"What should we do?"

"We need to report back to Fugaku and the village elders."

"No, Minato didn't trust them, and besides they won't believe us."

"Then what do you plan on doing Iruka, or do you have some other trick up your sleeve?"

"It's simple we simply replace two of the children and use a substitution jutsu."

"Orchimaru will sense our Chakra's are different and know the truth."

A voice from behind them causes both of them to turn, a white hair bow stands before them, "Mizuki," Iruka says in surprise. That surprise is met with a brutal kick to the chest sending Iruka flying he hits the ground skidding to a halt at Orchimaru feet.

Orchimaru looks down at him a sinister grin on his face, "Well if it isn't the Sarutobi favorite pupil.

Mizuki walks up to Orchimaru, "I found him spying on you."

"Just him," asks Orchimaru looking at Mizuki with penetrating stare.

"Yes just him," Mizuki says looking into the cold snake like eyes.

Orchimaru laughs exploding into action attacking Mizuki who dodges the barrage of kicks and punches. Orchimaru tongue extends from his mouth unleashing whip like attack wrapping around Mizuki ankle throwing him through a nearby building.

"You're not Mizuki, you're an Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha," Orchimaru says drawing a kunai from his side deflecting five scathing knives in quick succession. From behind him the air turns hot. Orchimaru flips backwards as the air turns to fire Shisui hand moves minutely causing wires to wrap up around Orchimaru's body flames wrap run along the wires directly into Orchimaru's who body begins to wither away.

When the flames clear Orchimaru stands his body a smoking ruin, he smiles at Shisui who stares at him the red eyes of his Sharingan, "A kunai attack follow by an impressive a great fire ball attack utilizing your impressive body flicker ability, followed by a, dragon fire technique, all set up in your first assault," Orchimaru says a level respect in his voice. "You live up to your name Shisui of the Body Flicker, but so do I," Orchimaru says shedding his body like a snake sheds its skin.

Iruka gets to his feet staring at the children who look at him with different levels of anger. From behind Iruka comes a growl that sounds like a tiger. Iruka turns facing his childhood friend Mizuki whose body has grown twice its size with black marking appear along his body as he moves forward.

"Mizuki what happened to you?" Iruka asks his face showing shock at his friend's appearance.

"Lord Orchimaru has given me power absolute," Mizuki says. "Enough power to crush anybody."

"Orchimaru killed the Third and Fourth Hokage," Iruka says. "How can you take anything from such a monster?"

"Monster, the monster was the Nine-Tail, my parents died too, but was I shown any concern, no! But not Iruka everyone is concern about you, but they don't even acknowledge my existence."

"I'm sorry, but the Fourth an Third both recognized your hurt, they were planning on gathering all the orphans and making them personal student of Sarutobi, we could have become the Sanin."

"A Sanin you say, there is only one Sanin that I need to become like, and he has already acknowledged me by granting me the curse animal seal," Mizuki says charging Iruka slashing at him. "I will show my loyalty to him by getting rid of you."

Iruka shakes his head as he dodges the powerful blow that causes ground to cave as Iruka leaps into the air somersaulting over Mizuki planting a well place kick to the back of Mizuki's head. Mizuki turns with impressive speed reflects grabbing a hold of Iruka legs slamming him into the ground.

A puff of smoke reveals a log in place of Iruka who appears some distance away letting fly six shrunken. Mizuki speeds past them dodging each of the spinning blades with ease. Driving a ball fist into Iruka's mid-section following it up with a devastating knee to the face. As Iruka flails backwards Mizuki laugh hitting Iruka with a spinning roundhouse sending him flying through the air. Appearing beside him in a blur of speed Mizuki grabs Iruka's leg spinning him above his head with ease complementary to his enhance strength and speed. He throws Iruka into the ground causing a crater form around his former friend's body.

Iruka gasps out the air leaving his lungs in an explosion of breath. His eyes water as Mizuki looms over him Iruka, "Mizuki, it doesn't have to be this way," Iruka says in a labor voice, trying to lever himself up.

"The weak perish and the strong survive," Mizuki says leaping in the air and delivering a punch meant to kill Iruka eyes widen as Mizuki's fist sinks into midsection a popping sounds the crater in which Iruka lies leaving a cloud of smoke.

Mizuki stands in the crater looking at nothing he laughs manically stopping as hears the sizzling of explosive tags cursing he leaps into the air landing back on solid ground as a pillar of fire flashes into the air. "I turned him into dust," he says triumphantly looking at Orchimaru and Shisui face off against each other.

Orchimaru looks over smiling, "Come Mizuki and show yourself worthy, by beating the genius Shisui Uchiha."

Mizuki smiles rushing towards Shisui his increased speed allowing him to close the distance, Shisui does not bat an eye as Mizuki strike batting aside the strike as if it were slow and clumsy. Mizuki follows with high kick that Shisui easily dodges before planting to three quick strikes to Mizuki's mid-section causing him to stumble back, before he can register Shisui's next attack he find himself face first on the ground eating dirt.

Shisui stands above him his Sharingan blazing. Mizuki flips himself up to a standing position his hands blurring as he unleashes a multitude of kunai knives fixed with explosive tags. Striking Shisui the explosion blast gore and blood everywhere.

Mizuki laughs looking to Orchimaru for approval, "I killed Iruka, and now Shisui Uchiha," he says triumphantly.

Orchimaru grimaces in disgust as a blade appears in Mizuki's chest. Mizuki eyes widen as he falls to his knees, "How," he says in disbelief coughing up blood as he body trembles.

Shisui extracts the blade letting Mizuki fall to the ground he moves towards Orchimaru his eyes different now, "He killed a fellow member of the leaf," Shisui says bringing his tanto before him. "At your command, I will settle this now."

Orchimaru smiles, "No child I shall take you as my own, and become a complete being," Orchimaru says opening his mouth allowing a serpent to drop out of his mouth the Kusanagi extends itself hilt first from the snake's mouth as Orchimaru takes hold of it facing Shisui.

To Be Continued…

Please review if you like the story so far, or if you don't any feedback is welcomed,

Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

The Nine Tail Conspiracy

Forward:

Minato has returned from an ambush and has mobilizes those he believes he can trust. While Iruka Umino and Shisui Uchiha confront the legendary Sanin at the boarder of the Land of Sea. There Iruka is shock to find his fellow academy graduate and longtime friend Mizuki with Orchimaru. Mizuki fights Iruka claiming loyalty to Orchimaru for recognizing the strength inside of him and granting him the animal curse seal, which he uses to pummel and beat his friend to dust. Shisui faces off against Orchimaru himself, and proves a match for the Sanin. Now Orchimaru has declared his attention to take Shisui for his own thus making him a perfect being.

Chapter 5:

The elders Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado confront Minato in his Office, two members of ANBU stand behind the Hokage one a small girl no more than eleven years old wears a white cat mask with three fang like markings one on each side and one directly in the center of the forehead, violet color hair falls across her chest, the ANBU tattoo on her right arm can be seen. She wields a katana over her right shoulder instead of the standard ANBU tanto. The second ANBU member has short brown hair a cat mask as well with red and green markings around the eyes and four marking on the forehead. He wears the standard ANBU attire black with grey flak jacket and a sword over his right shoulder.

"Why haven't we been notified of the mobilization of the leaf?" Homura asks his voice angry as he asks his question.

"Because I don't Danzo and you do, which makes you a liability in the current crisis."

"Your insolence knows no bounds Minato," Koharu says her voice snappish.

"Already the Inuzuka Clan has found facilities with missing villagers' remains, even now we found place where he was making clones of the First Hokage," Minato says slamming his fist down on the desk startling the two elders. "Children, he used children, and only one has survived, out of sixty. I won't justify my actions as Hokage you knew about this since the ANBU member Tenzo has the First Hokage's Kekkei Genkai yet nothing has been done."

"Where is Hiruzen?" Koharu asks. "He can shed light on this."

"Dead," Minato answers. "The reasons he allowed a monster like Orchimaru remain in the village will always be mystery, but his death can lain at the feet of Orchimaru, and possibly Madara Uchiha."

The stern face of Homura breaks for the first time his hands clenching his pants leg as he stares at Koharu.

"That's not possible, it can't be after surviving the Nine-Tails attack after burying Kagami Uchiha and Torifu Amkimchi, we've lost Hiruzen."

"It is very possible, and these loses can be laid at the door of Madara, and whoever is aiding him."

"What do you plan on doing Minato?" Koharu asks.

"Ending this before it starts the Forth Shinobi War," Minato replies.

"You plan to fight Orchimaru a Sanin, Madara, and make Danzo an enemy even if you are the Fourth Hokage each of these men were considered for the position of Hokage, Madara the first, Danzo the Third, and Orchimaru the Fourth," Homura says his voice filled with defeat.

"I am aware of this that is why if they are all in conclusion it will take more than me alone, I had thought I would have Sarutobi, but that is no longer an option. But I must have the Uchiha clan on my side if I hope to win this before it becomes another war. Will you help me elders?" Minato asks his voice sincere.

"We will but our sources can't find Danzo, and Orchimaru was a problem we told Hiruzen to deal with a long time ago, but during the second shinobi war he too valuable an asset," Koharu says shaking her head sadly. "It would seem that the decision not to curb Orchimaru has come back to haunt him."

"Yes I will ask Jiraiya to help with this, as well as Tsunade."

"It's a miracle that you were able to get her to return to the village, but for her to go to battle that is asking a lot."

"I am not asking her I am ordering her to avenge the death of her teacher, and to take care of Orchimaru her fellow Sanin."

"You will have the Sanin hunt the Sanin?" Homura asks his voice sounding Intrigue.

"Yes and I will have the elders hunt an elder," Minato says drawing shock outburst from both Homura and Koharu.

"Are you mad," Koharu asks.

"No as it is the Sanin's responsibility to deal with their teammates actions, and to ensure that he didn't stray away from the will of fire so was it your job, as was it Sarutobi's job to curb Danzo. You all have failed your duty to your friends, fellow shinobi, and to yourselves. I am giving you all a chance to correct these failings. You may have your pick of Jonin as Jiraiya and Tsunade should be enough to take down Orchimaru; I will take the younger generation and track down Madara myself."

"You said you would end this before there was a war, what you are saying is war," Koharu says.

"Then so be it. I will leave the decision up to you, but I would advise taking the Uchiha with you to hunt down Danzo."

"They are traitors," Homura declares.

"No they are leaf shinobi and the military police of the village it is their job to hunt down those who break the laws of the village, and it is to them that I will leave the capture of Danzo, and if need be Orchimaru, and Madara," Minato states looking at both the elders.

"You will hand the village over to Madara if you give such power to the Uchiha," Homura declares.

"Was not Kagami a comrade of yours, was he not trust worthy did he not die in defense of the village?" Minato asks.

"Enough Homura, we have no choice we will find Danzo and reason with him, he is not our enemy, we can't say the same for Madara and Orchimaru," Koharu says cutting off whatever word Homura was going to say.

Homura frowns, but only shakes his head in disagreement.

A knock sounds on the door, as it opens the ANBU guards announce Fugaku Uchiha, he enters followed by Yashiro Uchiha, Tekka Uchiha, Inabi Uchiha.

Homura frowns as the four members of the Uchiha clan enter the office, "Hokage," Fugaku says nodding his head in respect to the Fourth.

"Fugaku, have you been able to find out any information."

"No, but more troublesome is the fact that I sent Shisui after you, and he hasn't return."

"What!" Homura says standing up only to be blocked by Inabi and Tekka. "You dare spy on the Fourth?" Homura demands.

"As you have spied upon the Uchiha for the past fifty years elder Homura Mitokado," Fugaku says his red eyes boring into the elder silencing him.

"Your young charge Iruka also has vanished. He believed you dead and went rushing off."

"Iruka Umino and Shisui Uchiha, you don't think they went after Orchimaru thinking to avenge me do you?" Minato asks folding his hands before him.

"Yes, at least Iruka, Shisui is calmer and more composed then Umino, but he might have followed him in hopes of finding you."

"Then we best hope that the Inuzuka clan finds him."

"Yes in the meantime I have questioned the Uchiha clan and have discovered that Madara has been in contact with him, they are weaker members and have been placed under a high level genjutsu others have defected."

"Defected? Nonsense this is unacceptable if any of the Uchiha have defected then how do we know these one aren't double agents?" Homura asks his dropping both Uchiha in an instant grabbing Fugaku by his vest.

"You will do well to remove your hand Homura," Yashiro says a kunai knife at Homura's throat.

Before Homura can say anything Yashiro drops to his knees his red eyes fading to black as Koharu stands behind him.

Minato stands his fist clench, "Stop this madness, between your suspicions the village will be torn apart Madara does not have to attack us we will implode."

"You must listen to us," Koharu says.

"No I don't have to listen to you, as of now you two are removed from your positions of authority, I will task Fugaku with finding Danzo and all his roots agents. As elders I will nominate Jiraiya and Tsunade. You are dismissed."

"You can't do this," Homura says.

"I can and will," ANBU remove the elders at once.

The child ANBU members appear beside the elders Homura tries to speak but his body is surrounded in wood that surrounds his entire body Koharu raises her hand as the female ANBU member with violet hair sword lays across her neck.

The two are removed from the Hokage's office leaving Fugaku and Minato relatively alone minus the three Uchiha on the ground.

"It looks like by the time this is over you will have started a civil war all on your own Hokage."

"I will not allow them to dictate the future of the village they come from era of constant war. I would have peace for our sons."

"Peace that would be nice it was why this village was founded, why Madara was exiled," Fugaku says. "Yet I wonder if we have the strength to fight against Madara Uchiha if it is truly him, then he survived the battle with the First, and has been lingering around for some seventy odd years. We don't know what alliances he's made nor what his ultimate plans are."

"I realize that, that's why I've been thinking of reorganizing the teams, with an Uchiha, Hyuga, and either a member of the Inuzuka or Aburame clan along with a medical ninja as well, this should allow for a sword, a shield, a tracker, and a healer.

"Interesting using all our most powerful abilities to achieve the maximum amount of efficiency, you throwing out the old patterns I see."

"Yes, the Hyuga are not only a shield they are sensors and can be as good as trackers if need be, but I fill this will allow us to cover more ground."

"Then should not members of Yamanaka clan also be included in this grouping?" Fugaku asks.

"Yes with the telepathic ability instant communication would be an asset; I will need your help developing a new system one that the other villages have not coopted and one our own rogue ninjas aren't familiar with. I will have you and Shikaku Nara go over the battle strategy, along with Hiashi Hyuga."

"So it will come to a fourth war then?"

Minato looks at Fugaku, "Yes with the news of the Nine-Tail running rampant other nations will be testing our strength and with three of the most powerful shinobi gone rogue we must be prepared for the worst."

Fugaku nods, "In that case I will mobilize the Uchiha and meet with Shikaku and Hiashi."

Minato nods just as Kakashi appears before him, "We've caught up with Asuma and Kurenai are in pursuit I left one of your flying thunder god kunai with Pakkun and sent him after Orchimaru's scent, and the rest after the other scents picked up," Kakashi says.

"Good where are they now."

"Bringing back the Thirds body for burial," Kakashi answers.

"How as Asuma?"

"He was angry, I think he wants revenge, but he might leave the village still."

"I don't blame him, I will give him closure though, and bring Orchimaru to justice, then I will take care of Madara, he has to pay for Biwako Sarutobi's murder as well."

"It's sad that he has lost his parents within days of each other," Fugaku says.

"Yes the price of war," Minato says. "I will meet them and bring the Third home, Fugaku I will leave you to your mission."

Fugaku nods looking Kakashi a frown on his face. Kakashi returns the look not saying anything his headband covering his left eye.

"I hope you understand the honor that has been bestowed upon you," he says.

"I would forgo the honor, if it meant that I could Obito and Rin back."

"Um the copy ninja, you have become famous almost more so then your father the white fang."

"I decided to utilize the gift Obito gave me, and protect the village."

"If only others in my clan showed as much diligence in their devotion to mastery of their Kekkei Genkai," Fugaku says looking at the Uchiha members lifting themselves off the Hokage's floor. Fugaku turns as the three members of the Uchiha get up looking confuse.

To be Continue…

So there has been some confusion with the story that I need to clear up. First I have no clue when Orchimaru left the village this is because he experimented on Yamoto when he was one, but it was said he never knew that one of his experiments had survived as he was force to leave the village. He also trained Anko, but as far as her age is concern it appears she's around the same age as Yamoto, and if not then at least Kakashi and crew of that generation, making it almost impossible for him to have trained her and given her the curse seal of heaven.

Also he grafted Shisui's arm and eye to Danzo, with Shisui eye not coming into possession of Danzo until five to sixth years before the series and after the nine-tail attack. At some point he was confronted by Sarutobi and forced to leave, but how did he get Anko with him I don't know?

Anyway the story is a different timeline since Minato is alive and so are Kushina and Naruto. This story is a dramatic shift as Madara is revealed some 16 years before he is in the series to be alive, meaning that with the end of the Third Shinobi war I'm leading into the Fourth before any of the tails have been gathered by Akatsuki, this also means that neither Itachi, Deidara, or Orchimaru have yet to join, and that also means that Sasori is recently a member and the seven ninja of the mist aren't dead yet.

The Uchiha Clan at this point is not fully ready to rebel and since Madara is exposed as the person responsible then they should not be cape goats for the village even the elders are pig headed.

I have focused this story on Iruka Umino and Shisui Uchiha, because Shisui is cool and someone Itachi looked up to along with the fact that when I decided to use him the latest chapters of Naruto weren't out and I felt like writing a back story for him.

As for Iruka Umino he has too much potential that they let go to waste, the reason he was a favorite of Sarutobi, and why he resembles the Senju as well as the scar on the bridge of his nose had to be explored I thought. I also wanted to write a story that hasn't been done yet. Though many great fan fictions have been written about Minato, I wanted a story that was not focus on our fan favorites being: Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and the other genin squads.

I hope this clears some things up, and helps. If you have any questions please let me know, I am thankful for the reviews I get as helps me develop a better story and fixing the mistakes I've made.

Also if you have any suggestive reading let me know and I will give them a read.

And if you like my story so far, then check out my others ones thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

The Nine Tail Conspiracy

Forward:

The Third Hokage is dead saying his final words to Iruka who vows revenge against Orchimaru. Minato tries to hold the village together while preparing to hunt down three rogue leaf shinobi, Orchimaru, Danzo, and Madara. The elders have been removed from their positions of power for almost inciting a civil war with the Uchiha Clan. Kakashi has sent his hounds out to track down Orchimaru and believes his hounds have closed on the trial. Shisui Uchiha and Iruka Umino have already tracked down Orchimaru to the Land of Sea there Iruka is confronted by Mizuki who reveals that Orchimaru has given him the animal curse seal. Iruka is beaten and Shisui is force to face Orchimaru, and Mizuki alone in display of power Shisui dispatches Mizuki and faces off against Orchimaru. With the new generation of the leaf either newborn babes or still in the womb the Leaf fighting forces are hampered by concern for the protection of the new generation.

Chapter 6:

Shisui ducks under a sweeping slash twisting as he forms hand seal creating a ring of fire around his body as he parry a sword thrust countering he kicks Orchimaru flames surrounding his foot burning a part of Orchimaru's clothing off as he blocks the kick with a forearm.

Flipping backwards to put distance between Orchimaru and his self, Shisui lets fly a shuriken, that Orchimaru easily evades the shuriken turns into a puff a smoke revealing Shisui who slashes Orchimaru across his back in a diagonal slash. Orchimaru turns his head in a 180 degree facing Shisui, a snake shoots forth from his mouth a blade like the Kusanagi pierces Shisui in his shoulder driving him to the ground pinning him there.

Orchimaru forms hand seals unleashing causing the earth rumble as huge mud like hands form wrapping around Shisui, "Now I shall have the perfect body," Orchimaru says with glee an explosion of flames rocket forth from Shisui's form as the fire shadow clone explodes blasting Orchimaru backwards.

Flipping through the air Orchimaru lands on all fours he smiles as snakes explode from his arms rushing outward in search of Shisui who has vanished.

Asuma walks with the Fourth the two are quiet as Guy, Kakashi, and Kurenai, walk with coffin that bear the Third Hokage's remains. "I know you want revenge," Minato says.

"You don't know what I want, Hokage, but I will tell you," Asuma says his voice deadly quiet. "I will see my father and mother's killer dead, and then I am leaving Konohagakure forever."

Minato is silent as they continue on their trek through the village those on streets bowing their heads in respect. Two members of ANBU appear the same two had escorted the elders violently from the Hokage's presence.

"Lord Hokage, we have locked the two elders in secure location."

"Good did you set a watch?"

"Yes, as Kakashi ordered we set lack security, and have trackers standing by for when they run, so that we can find Danzo," the female ANBU member says.

"Excellent," Minato says. "Great planning Kakashi lets hopes this gambit bears fruit."

Kakashi merely shrugs his eyes lingering on the brown hair ANBU member who fidgets, "Tenzo what's wrong," Kakashi asks.

"It's the third's my chakra is responding to his wound."

"How is that possible?" Asuma asks his eyes hard as he addresses Tenzo.

"I don't know, but it might have something to do with jutsu used to kill the third."

"What jutsu was used," Minato asks hurriedly before Asuma's anger can boil over.

"A wood jutsu pierced him through the heart."

"A wood jutsu, but only the first Hokage could use wood jutsu," Kurenai says.

"And me," Tenzo says.

Asuma hand closes around Tenzo before anyone has time to react, "Explain yourself," He says quietly.

"I had the first Hokage's cells implanted inside me when I was a baby, an experiment that was hushed up during the second shinobi war."

"By who," Asuma asks.

"Your father, he found out about while the war was reaching its peak he brushed it aside because the Sanin were needed. I was placed in ANBU where I could be watched and hidden from Orchimaru leading him to believe that his experiment failed on all sixty candidates."

Asuma shakes his head releasing Tenzo, "My father was no better than his killer, I remember Orchimaru from when I was a kid he was creepy and looked at me with dead eyes, but my father loved him as if he were his eldest son."

"I can track down this chakra for you," Tenzo says.

Asuma lifts his face determination written across it, "Do it," Asuma says.

Minato looks at Asuma and nods, "Kakashi take the lead hunt down Sarutobi you six will be known as the Avenger Squad don't return until drag the bastard who did this back kicking and screaming barring that with a knife through his heart.

"Yes sir," Kakashi says stepping forward. Minato smiles drawing out his special Kunai knives he hands ones to each of them, "You are the future I know you will succeed the will of fire burns brightly in you."

Iruka rests in a clearing a scroll is laid out before him, "This scroll contains the forbidden jutsu that first Hokage sealed away. You must learn all you can in the time you have, or else everything will be lost," Enma says looking down at Iruka.

"I don't get what happened to me, Mizuki was about to kill me?"

"I used a reverse summoning jutsu. Since you signed a contract with me I am able to summon you as you summoned me."

"I see I'm grateful, but I need you to send me back," Iruka says his thoughts going to Shisui.

Enma laughs, "Sending you back would be signing your death warrant Orchimaru will eat you alive."

"I can't leave Shisui, besides I have to avenge Sarutobi Sensei."

"If you want to revenge him you are focus on the wrong man, it wasn't Orchimaru who killed Hiruzen it was…"

The six man squad leaps through the trees coming to the edge of the land of fire there encamped in a shelter clearing that has hidden a cave mouth guards are posted all members of Root. Kakashi stops them as Tenzo scans the area, "The chakra is coming from inside the cave," he whispers.

"Good enough for me," Asuma says dropping down from the trees landing on the ground. A member of Root looks up at the teenager who arms lashes out from a distance. The Root member looks down at himself seeing a cut appear across his chest. Looking up to meet Asuma stare he finds his vision inverted as his head topples from his shoulder.

"What does he think he's doing?" Kakashi asks.

"Avenging his father, we're his friends it our job to help him," Kurenai says. "I'll place them a genjutsu on the rest of them you guys take them out."

Kakashi nods addressing the squad "Use only your ninja tools them may have a senor no unnecessary influxes of chakra."

The group nods moving through the trees killing Root members who are unaware of their presence.

Asuma ignores the efforts of his team moving out into open two more Root members see him and charging towards forming hand seals. Asuma slashes out in both directions severing their hands from their arms in an explosion of blood. One howls but his quieted by Asuma chakra blade impaling his throat. Spinning away from the dying Root member he wrapped a forearm around the other ones neck snapping it with cold efficiency.

Standing at the cave mouth Asuma pulls out a cigarette flicking up his lighter he thinks about when his father had given it to him a tear falling from his eyes. They hadn't always seen eye to eye, but he had loved him, bowing his head he let the smoke enter his lungs.

Inside the cave the leader of Root stirs opening his left eye he looks at those shinobi loyal to him exclusively, "Someone has placed a high level genjutsu find them and take them out."

His orders are followed as Root members disappear down the passageway. Danzo frowns then hears screams as a great rushing sound fills the cave mouth. His eye widens as he forms hand seals as gray clouds of ash fill the cave. "Get out of here!" Danzo roars.

Asuma flicks ignites the blast of stream of ash he spews into the cave mouth being thrown back by the force of the contain blast within the cave rocks the size of boulders crash over the once peaceful clearing as fire and ash fill the area.

Kakashi appears beside Asuma, "Do you think you over did it a little bit."

"No that was an explosion worthy of the springtime of youth," Guy says thrusting his hips out in a sexy pose giving an Asuma a thumbs up.

Kurenai appears before the three who look at she holds out her hand to Asuma who smiles his first smile since hearing about his father's death. As he stands she pulls him to her in a hug. Asuma eyes widen as a kunai stabs him he grunts trying to break her hold on him.

"You two should save that for later," Kakashi says in an offhand manner.

"I just couldn't resist myself," Kurenai says in a sweet voice.

Kakashi eyes widen as he moves realizing what has happened, appearing behind Kurenai delivering a karate chop to her neck knocking her unconscious. He catches both her and Asuma who trembles as he holds the kunai in place looking at Kurenai with worry. Kakashi sees this and rolls his eyes, but says calmly, "She's fine; someone used a mind body technique, probably someone from the Yamanaka clan.

Yugao appears beside Kakashi, "Tenzo has captured the one who did this, he's chasing the second one now. We need to be concern though Tenzo says he senses the chakra of the wood jutsu user."

Asuma stands getting up shakily, "We need to overwhelm him with superior strength," As the words leave Asuma mouth a great gust of wind blows the ash and fire away and standing in the middle of it is Danzo he looks at the four shinobi with contempt, "Minato sends children after me instead of coming himself at least Hiruzen had the decency to come himself."

"You evil bastard," Asuma says. "He was your friend, and you killed him."

"Oh he was a friend and my rival, he was there one step ahead of me. But Hiruzen was going to die no matter what, with the loss of Biwako and having to face his beloved pupil his soft heart could not take the stress."

"And so you stuck a blade through it instead?" Asuma says anger lacing his voice as he brings his chakra blade up.

"No I put a root through it," Danzo says as roots shoot up from the ground beneath their feet Kakashi leaps into the air dodging the deadly roots. Guy faces off against the deadly roots head on breaking through them with brute force as he protects Kurenai. Yugao tries to evade but is caught as a root pierces through her leg immobilizing her, a second root takes her in the chest. She barely has time to block the blow with sword before being launch into the surrounding trees.

Asuma swings left and right severing the roots in an awesome display of power he looks at Danzo allowing his chakra to flow into his deadly blades.

"Sarutobi, Asuma," Danzo says drawing his own Kunai he breaths upon it forming a scimitar. Asuma closes the distance with Danzo the two moving with deadly speed hacking and chopping at each other. Asuma at first seems to take the advantage, but soon Danzo is able to easily evade his swings. As their sword clash again Danzo looks down at Asuma, "You're like him you don't have the ability to follow through."

Danzo words enrage Asuma who kicks Danzo away he forms the hand seal unleashing a blast of high velocity wind containing dust particles.

Danzo quickly counters the deadly blast by inhaling the exhaling a giant wind sphere that he sends to meet Asuma's blast the two wind base techniques clash exploding outward.

Danzo wastes no time performing three jutsus consecutively he blast out wind blades from his mouth, Asuma is thrown back hitting a tree. Danzo follows that by throwing three shuriken that are infused with wind expanding them into spinning spirals of death Asuma brings his chakra daggers up blocking them sending them skirting off into the trees that are cut down in wide swaths. Danzo follows with a the third move exhaling a torrent of wind blades that crash into Asuma who attempts to block he is cut down as the is hacked into pieces.

Danzo moves on creating a platform that rises Danzo up above the battlefield higher even then the trees. From there Danzo begins his fifth move, which is stopped by Guy who comes crashing down from the heavens with a powerful kick with all its focus and power concentrated on the heel of his foot. Danzo buckles as he's force through the wood platform he's just created hitting the ground the ground with surprising force.

Guy stands over him giving him a hip thrust and thumbs up as he turns to face Kakashi, "Beat that Kakashi."

Danzo strikes without mercy his right arm extending into a single spike that pierces through Guy's back.

"No!," Kakashi yells as Danzo Lifts Guy up above him, stretching his arm up into the air beyond the tree line bringing Guy down with a sickening crunch.

Danzo stands up the bandages around his arm and face fluttering to the ground as Kakashi faces him alone. "Kakashi Hatake the son of the white fang," Danzo says. "Such a promising shinobi, but he failed his mission, and that couldn't be allowed, suicide was the best I could offer him."

"What?" Kakashi asks in disbelief.

"You really thought your father committed suicide? I'm sure he must be disappointed in you Kakashi," Danzo says his Sharingan blazing into life. Kakashi lifts his forehead protect from over his eye facing Danzo.

"I'm going to kill you for what you did to the Third, and for what you did to my father," Kakashi says forming the Chidori. Danzo smiles forming hands that Kakashi reads instantly.

Kakashi moves with blinding speed his image becoming many as deadly roots spring up around him, he sidesteps them all closing on Danzo who is caught by surprise he extends his arm our in wooden root like hand grabbing for Kakashi, but Kakashi Chidori rips through it and into Danzo's heart. Danzo coughs blood up his eyes lingering on Kakashi, then he smiles as Kakashi is arm is caught in a tree. Danzo walks up behind him a wind chakra sword at his side. "You did well Hatake, Kakashi," he says stabbing Kakashi through the chest.

Danzo stands triumphant walking away from the body of the Kakashi, he glances feeling disorientated he frowns bring his hand up in sign meant to dispel genjutsu. As he does his hand disappears in a spray of blood. Danzo cries out stumbling back as his leg is cut out from under him. He places his hand on the ground causing wood to spring up around him creating a wall of protection. As he pants trying to figure out what is happening the walls of his protection grow spikes. He stares at the walls terrified.

Danzo pumps chakra into his stolen Sharingan trying to see through the genjutsu, but can't. He inhales then exhales a mighty blast of wind blowing his self through the enclosing wooden trap he rolls on the ground leaving a trail of blood in his wake from the spikes embedded in his back and the missing hand and foot that.

The grounds moves beneath Danzo he can only stares in horror as dogs bearing the Konohagakure crest latch onto him holding him place. He sees Kakashi standing unharmed before him. Asuma with aide of Kurenai hobbles up behind him. A ninja still wearing his ANBU mask walks around of the woods carrying a girl over his shoulder and rising from the crater made around his body is Guy.

"He killed your father Asuma, you can have the final blow," Kakashi says.

"You do it Kakashi, just make sure he stays dead this time," Asuma says blood trailing down his body.

Kakashi takes a stance his chakra taking on a blue coloring different from the white color of his Chidori. His Sharingan locks onto Danzo who can do nothing but wait for the end that comes quicker than a bolt of lightning as Kakashi lighting cutter rips through Danzo's heart the Sharingan deactivates as Danzo body collapses in on itself roots exploding from him. Kakashi leaps back as a tree form in the spot where Danzo had been…

To Be Continued…

_Author Notes: Its starting to get good, at least I think so I might have waited too long to get to the action and the other side stories I wanted to deal with Kushina and baby Naruto seems to be lost. While Minato hasn't enter the fray at all yet, but that the job of being Hokage I guess not getting into the action until the situation becomes dire._

_Anyway for anyone who is still reading I hope you enjoyed the seventh chapter…reviews are always criticism is welcome to help improve the story._

_Thank you for reading._


	7. Chapter 7

The Nine Tail Conspiracy

Forward:

Danzo is dead after a prolonged battle that pitted the six man squad lead by Kakashi Hatake against the members of root. With one threat dealt with, two remain the Sanin Orchimaru tracks the injured Shisui, while Minato mobilizes the village for war, while determining the next course of action.

Chapter 7:

Mist rolls off the sea as Orchimaru sword slices down a tree at the edge of the forest. "You can't hide in the forest forever," he says in his hissing voice as he looks at his pupils he smiles a gleam entering his eyes. "It seems this will be the perfect opportunity to test the curse of seal of heaven," Orchimaru says smiling as he summons the children to him. He bites each on finishing the transfer of destructive chakra into their blood.

As the curse seal activates Orchimaru watches with eager eyes as the children scream out in pain and anguish as the curse seal overwhelms their bodies. "Hunt down Shisui Uchiha, bring him to me alive," He orders watching as the children crash through the forest they don't make it far before they are overwhelmed by the curse seals on their bodies distorting before exploding.

Orchimaru frowns as the children chakras disappear from his senses only one emerges he looks at her taking in her fierce eyes. "Come Anko, I will hunt the Uchiha later," He says turning away from the forest. The two walk to the boat that awaits them.

Shisui looks out over the water seeing them drift away as he holds his hand over his chest wound. Flickering he moves across the land aiming for the leaf village.

Minato watches as the medical ninjas scurry to make way for the children. He frowns as he thinks of the deadly mission they have completed. They aren't children any that much was for sure Minato thinks, they were shinobi of Konohagakure and they were his. Weapons forge to keep the village safe and to protect the land of fire.

Kakashi came forward his headband covering his Sharingan eye, "Mission accomplish Danzo is dead as are most of the root."

"Walk with me Kakashi, fill me in on the details," Minato says turning towards the Hokage's office.

Shisui appears before the village his feet staggering under him as he falls before the entrance. The gate guards' call out to him, but he pays them no heed. His form flickers like dying flames taking him only a few yards distance before he appears to the villagers. Shisui is undaunted as forces himself forward until he sees the building of the Hokage. He uses the last of his chakra as he appears at the window falling through the glass window unceremoniously. Minato springs to his feet, but Kakashi is already there taking Shisui into his arms. "He's injured Sensei," Kakashi says pulling aside the bloody shirt revealing the brown stain bandage Shisui had bound himself with. As Kakashi tries to probe the wound Shisui catches his hand in his own forcing Kakashi to look into his black eyes, "Let me see your eye Kakashi," he whispers.

Kakashi nods his head lifting his forehead protector up revealing the blazing red orb locking onto Shisui's eye that now blazes the same fierce red as Kakashi. "Obito's eye, to think he finally activated it after chasing after me. He never lost his will though even if he was a crybaby," Shisui says fondly thinking of his kinsman. "Now learn all that I have seen Kakashi," Shisui says as their eyes lock then begins to change Shisui three pinwheels changing shape. Kakashi's begins to change with Shisui's eye as the memories and information pours into Kakashi who is frozen still.

When the eyes have finished Shisui head falls back into unconsciousness, "He needs medical attention immediately," Minato says scooping up the shinobi in his arms his form blurs reappearing in the chief medical office. Tsunade turns facing the Hokage her eyes takes in the body in his arms. She sweeps her desk clean.

"Lay him here," she orders her voice broking no argument as the Fourth Hokage lays Shisui across her desk. "Shizune I need you at once bring my medical supplies," Tsunade yells through the open door of her office.

"Coming Lady Tsunade," an unseen voice responds on the other side of the door.

Tsunade looks up at the Fourth her eyes glaring at him, "What happened to him Minato?"

"I don't know, Kakashi should know."

"Kakashi should know," she says mockingly her eyes hard. "You sent that boy after Danzo, where did you send this one."

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter,what matters is saving his life."

"You are right," Tsunade says letting her gaze leave Minato's for a moment her face taking on a stern expression as her hands begin to shake from the sight of the blood. Greenish chakra forms about her hands as she rests them on the boy's chest. "This wound was caused by the Kusanagi," Tsunade says her eyes widening. "You sent him after Orchimaru," she said in outrage.

"I didn't send him anywhere, but he followed Iruka who followed me to where the third died. When the explosion happened they must have been far enough away not to be caught in the blast."

"How do you explain this wound?"

"I assume that they tracked Orchimaru down and confronted him."

Tsunade eyes blurs as tears fall, "What of Iruka?"

"He didn't return with Shisui so I can only assume the worst," Minato says his voice catching on the last words as he looks down at Shisui.

"You are sending these children to their death, before the new generation is even ready, what will happen when you have expended them all."

"They aren't children anymore Tsunade they are the future already they have seen war. They have fought in the third shinobi war as you fought in the second and earn the title Sanin."

"So much pointless death Minato and for what?" Tsunade demands as the black hair young woman enters the room. "You forget I have seen my brother die, my lover fall all with the hope of sitting in your position, what would have happen they had lived to achieve their goal would they have chosen to send children to their death?"

"I can't tell you what would have been, but in the last few days we have suffer many tragedies. We have been betrayed, and now we must face the threat of Madara a man the equal of your grandfather, and great uncle. I will do what must be done to protect the village, but you need not fear I will personally take care of Madara myself," Minato says before vanishing.

"Lady Tsunade I think you made the Hokage mad," Shizune says bringing over the supplies for Tsunade.

"I needed to test his resolve, we should have dealt with Orchimaru long ago, and Danzo was no better, but they were the third's problem he shelter seeing the best in them, but now he is done, and Minato will have to lead the village."

"Is it true he removed the elders from their positions?"

"Yes, and what do you know he appointed Jiraiya as his council along with myself."

Kakashi held his head having seen all that had transpired between Orchimaru and Shisui he felt himself tremble Orchimaru was one of the legendary Sanin a true shinobi and he was ruthless and deadly. The children dying under the mark of the curse seal was imprinted on his brain, but more than that was the face of Anko he knew he must go after her and bring her back. There was also the not so little thing called revenge for the Third Hokage, and for Iruka.

Kakashi stands as he straps his tanto across his back taking his mask that of the wolf out of his storage container he is Anbu now the leader he will carry out his duty this is what he tells himself as he checks his equipment. Tenzo enters behind him already dressed in the gray flak jacket over black his cat mask in place.

"Are you ready Tenzo?" Kakashi asks as the two ANBU ninja face each other.

"Of course," Tenzo replies.

"Let's move out before someone asks our where about," Kakashi says stepping out over the window with its broken glass.

Minato watches the ANBU members go smiling to himself they were not children. He vanishes as well appearing in a small clearing their he sees Kushina her red hair flowing out around her as she sits in a rocking chair feed a chubby cheek baby who's arms wave in the air as he suckles on his mother's breast.

Kushina looks up flashing a brilliant smile of warmth and welcome as Minato walks up his eyes soften as he leans forward letting his lips touch his wife's soft mouth. He lingers over the kiss infusing all his love into the single kiss until a shadow falls over him.

Looking over his shoulder he meets Jiraiya eye, "We need to talk," Minato says his face taking on the stern expression he finds himself wearing far too often.

"By all means lets," Jiraiya says as the two enter the small house.

"Danzo is dead," Minato states as his teacher takes a seat before a cup of tea.

"I see," Jiraiya says dispassionately. "Did you finish him off?"

"No Kakashi lead a six man squad after root, consisting of Sarutobi Asuma, Kurena Yuhi, Might Guy, and Anbu members Yugao and Tenzo. Kakashi finished him off."

Jiraiya is silent his eyes measuring Minato. "How many died?" Jiraiya finally asks.

"None, though Might Guy and Yugao are in critical condition and Asuma Sarutobi is in stable condition."

"What of Kakashi and the Tenzo kid."

"Both are well, they have left to hunt down Orchimaru."

Jiraiya stands a flash of anger in face, "Tell me you didn't send them after Orchimaru?"

"I didn't, but you should know that Shisui Uchiha fought him and barely escaped with his life. Iruka I fear was not so lucky nor was Sarutobi but that was due to Danzo who is the real."

"What do you want me to do?" Jiraiya asks.

"Take him out it is your duty, yours and Tsunade's. I Tsunade to save the lives of the village that leaves you and my two headstrong ANBU members to take out a Sanin, but it shouldn't be too much a burden after all you are a Sanin as well."

Jiraiya shakes his head sadly as he looks at fists, "I knew it would come to this, but to think that I would have to take his life."

"That's good sensei you must take his life, there can be no further threats to the village, not internally. I will deal with Madara on my own."

"How," Jiraiya asks. "He is the equal of the First and Second Hokage."

"And I am the Fourth, and your student, have faith in your teachings master, as I have faith in you," Minato says smiling.

Jiraiya falls back into his seat his eyes lingering on Minato.

"It will be all right I will right this wrong," Minato says.

Arms wrap around Minato's torso embracing him, "Please come back to me," Kushina whispers.

Minato places his hand around hers caressing her, "I will return Kushina to see that beautiful smile to run my hands through your beautiful red hair," Minato says turning in her arms lifting her face up to his with one hand while run his fingers through her hair in the other. He looks into her eyes and then down at the baby who is strapped to her torso, "I love Kushina," he says softly kissing her once more before vanishing in a flicker.


	8. Chapter 8

The Nine Tail Conspiracy

Forward:

Danzo has fallen after revealing that he murdered the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, and was responsible for the White Fang's death. With a combine effort the sixth man squad lead by Kakashi Hatake, and consisiting of Asuma Sarutobi, Tenzo, Might Guy, Kurena Yuhi, and Yugao of ANBU. Upon the return of the wounded Shisui Uchiha, Kakashi has Shisui memories passed to him by a secret technique known only to the Uchiha Clan. Shisui performed the technique that allowed him to transfer his recent memories of his battle with Orochimaru directly to Kakashi. Kakashi sets out to hunt down the Legendary Sanin with Tenzo. Meanwhile the Fourth Hokage visits his wife and son Kushina and Naruto who are under the protection of his master Jiraiya there he makes the final declaration to kill Madara.

Chapter 8:

Minato appears upon a mountain side. His dagger pierces the flesh as the masked man stumbles dropping the body he holds in his grip as his body becomes intangible. Minato lands beside the body of Fugaku Uchiha the head the Uchiha Clan. The ground is litter with the bodies of the rest of the clan, the fourth Hokage looks around at the bodies of his fellow leaf shinobi his heart heavy then at the man who stands a few feet away his faced still covered by the mask he wore the night he nearly killed Minato's wife that reveals only his right Sharringan eye

"So the brave Hokage finally comes to confront me."

"Madara this ends here."

"You will fall just as Fugaku did," Madara says kicking the body of the Uchiha Clan head over so that his blood stain visage was visible to Minato. Minato grimaces as he stares at man who had attacks the village and nearly killed his wife and child.

"Let do this Madara let's test your ability to stay intangible against my Flying Thunder God Technique," Minato says his body vanishing as he strikes at Madara passing through his body. Madara grips his chest where the Flying Thunder God Kunai had pierced him. Staggering as he fell back.

"What wrong Madara, unable to maintain your ability to stay Intangible?"

Madara vanishes as does Minato they both appear inside an underground cave Madara looks behind him seeing the foot that knocks his head back. Madara goes flying flipping over in mid-air forming the hand seals unleashing a ball of fire that melts the cave's walls. Minato appears behind him thrusting the three prong kunai into Madara's chest.

Madara goes Intangible his form appearing solid a second later as he drops to his knees. "What have you done to me?" he questions Minato as he holds his wound chest.

"I'm killing you of course," Minato says moving towards Madara.

Madara eyes glow before he the wounds on his back and chest seal themselves before Minato eyes the scenery changes as well the village appears all around him as Madara whispers into his ear, "You force me to use the Izanagi." Madara says appearing behind Minato grabbing the Fourth Hokage around his neck in a choke hold ramming a Kunai into the Fourth Hokage's back, before the wide eyes the villagers.

Across the water Kakashi Hatake along with Tenzo making it to the island fortress Kakashi moves with blinding speed as the Ninja's of the sound pour forth. Tenzo hangs back placing his hand upon the earth causing the ground to rumble as the island of Orochimaru's hidden fortress was turned into a forest of deadly trees striking out at everything that moves.

"Kakashi I will take care of these weak shinobi, you take care of Orochimaru."

Kakashi looks back over shoulder lifting up his headband the power of the Sharringan to blaze forth as he activates the Chidori ripping through all who stand in his path.

Orochimaru stands his face grim as Kakashi burst into his the chamber his face fierce reminding him of the white fang. He stood showing the young Jonin a level of respect reserve for very few.

"So the Hokage continues to send children after me, I should feel insulted, but since it was I who killed your father it comes as no surprise."

Kakashi stands before Orochimaru, "How many times I'm I going to hear that from men I have to kill?" He asks moving steadily forward his Chidori blazing to life in both his hands.

"Am I to believe that you killed Danzo Shimura Kakashi Hatake?"

Kakashi does not answer instead he attacks his forming blurring twisting around the blade that shoots from Orochimaru's mouth tearing through Orochimaru's tongue with a backwards slash continuing unabated towards Orochimaru. With a thrust he pierces Orochimaru heart feeling the chest give for an instant before stopping his forward progress.

Kakashi looks down at the clone that clings to his hand. Planting his feet on the clone's chest he rips upward his Chidori screaming as it tears through chest, neck, and head in an instant. Flipping backwards Kakashi lands at the center of the chamber waiting for the attack he knew was coming.

Orochimaru grabs Kakashi feet from below pulling Kakashi down into the earth trapping his lower half below before slowly rising from the earth his Kusanagi in his right hand. He smiles as he drives the blade home.

Kakashi eyes widen in fear as the blade flickers towards his chest changing directions at the last second aiming for his Sharringan eye. He puts his hand up to block feeling the blade push back his Chidori cutting through flesh and bone to push through the back of his into his right hand then through the both straining ever closer to the Sharringan.

The ground shifts beneath both of them as roots spike from out the ground stabbing through Orochimaru who body lifts in the air before crashing into ceiling.

Kakashi falls forward and slightly to side as he stares at the blade that had nearly killed him and taken from his Obito.

Tenzo retracts the roots that have sprung from his body watching as Orochimaru body falls. Walking up to it he brings his tanto to bear driving into Orochimaru's heart. He lifts his mask as Orochimaru stares into his eyes. "I survived Orochimaru for this moment," Orochimaru eyes widen as he takes in his Tenzo face the image of a small child his parents dead their bodies at Orochimaru's feet. He takes the child his serpent like eyes burning into the child that will glares defiantly back.

"And I have waited for you," Orochimaru says smiling as Anko strikes Tenzo from behind causing the ANBU member knees to buckle as his eyes go blank. "Hold him Anko I must perform the living corpse reincarnation," Orochimaru says his body falling away from his form taking on that of a giant white snake. Anko flinches falling back dropping the body as she flees from Orochimaru. She looks back to see the feet of Tenzo be devoured by the giant white snake. She screams bolting for freedom.

Anko runs past Kakashi her eyes wild. Kakashi looks past her at the figure that emerges from behind her sinister chakra fluctuates around the figure.

"Kakashi you have done me great service," the familiar voice of Tenzo says. Kakashi looks up tears falling from his eyes as the hissing sound of snake echoes under the words of his friend.

"How many of them will you send to their death, Obito, Rin, now Tenzo. You were a fool Kakashi," Tenzo/Orochimaru says. bending down to pick up Kusanagi

In rage Kakashi pulls his hands a part blood splattering upon the ground as the Kusanagi dropped before him the lethal blade seeming to glare at him as it slides forward stopping at Orochimaru foot. Orochimaru snatches up the blade moving to take Kakashi's head from his shoulder. Kakashi looks up at Orochimaru his Sharringan shifting blazing to life creating a vortex that sweeps up everything in its vicinity. Orochimaru feeling the great amount of chakra being expended formed the hand seals to put up a defense the against the vortex summoning the Rashomon a gate with demonic face known as the strongest defense in the shinobi world.

Kakashi did not care as he aimed his Kamui at the gate causing it to bend forward as it was sucked into the vortex. Seeing this Orochimaru shook his head in disbelief as he summon forth two more gates making a hasty treat as sweat beaded down his face. "I must master this new body before I face him again, then I will take his Sharringan and with the power of the Hashirama Senju I will learn of ninjutsu," He says as the fortress crumbles around him. He smiles as he makes it to a secret corridor where he presses a lever that causes a thousand explosive tags to be trigger.

Minato staggers forward feeling the blood leaking down his side as he meets the next thrust that nearly slits his throat. With nimble dodge he counters with a high kick that Madara catches on his right arm. Madara counters by catching the foot before Minato can withdraw it. He moves snaps the Hokage's ankle while sweeping Minato's other leg from under him.

Minato catches himself on his left hand the Rasengan forming causing the ground to collapse into the crater. Madara releases Minato leaping back. But he is struck from behind as Minato slams him in the back driving him down into the mini crater driving Madara down into the hole.

Madara used his space-time jutsu phasing through the Rasengan and Minato to appear at the edge of the crater where he unleashed the giant fire ball sealing Minato in fire so hot that the ground crystalized turning to glass. Standing before the gathered Shinobi Madara laughed as he rushed into their mist cutting a swath of destruction through the shinobi.

Orochimaru watches from the boat as the island self-destructs flames consume the island as it sinks into the sea. As he is about to turn away the ocean comes to life forming a giant wave that washes over the island. He stares at the unnatural occurrence then falls back with a snarl as the boat is lifted up into the air and dashed upon the rocks. Orochimaru walks onto land wet his anger burning as a figure appears standing on the water he wears the armor that the village founders wore his is green upon his back is the scroll of seals. In his hand blazed the Sword of the Thunder God.

"Orochimaru," says the youthful voice. "It's time to end this I will avenge my master, and my friends."

Orochimaru grins, "You think you can defeat me little boy, you couldn't even defeat a worthless test subject like Mizuki you think you can face me?"

"I will try I'm the Umino line, and the successor of the Senju Clan."

Orochimaru threw back his head laughing as he placed his palms upon the ground, "Let's see what the Senju Clan thinks of your bold proclamation Iruka Umino," Orochimaru says as the ground opens beneath his feet three coffins rising from the earth revealing the faces of the First, Second, and Third Hokage.

Iruka blanches, "What have you done?" He whispers in disbelief and horror.

"Done what only the Second could do, before his brother band it."

"I know what it is Orochimaru the impure world resurrection jutsu," Iruka says bowing his head. "I will have to seal you all I see. Orochimaru this will be the last time you defile my master's memory, I will erase your stain from the history of the leaf," Iruka says pointing the Sword of the Thunder God at Orochimaru.

To Be Continued…

Author Notes:

It's been awhile, but I have finally decided to wrap this story up. This being my first Naruto fan fiction I found myself struggling with balancing the fight scenes and dialogue, but if you have stuck with it this far I hope you enjoy this chapter and are looking forward to the conclusion of the story as I am.

Remember all feedbacks is welcomed and desire.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
